The present invention relates to a dual-layer heat dissipating structure and, more particularly, to a dual-layer heat dissipating structure which employs a heat pipe between two heat sinks, while connection between two heat sinks is reinforced.
The advancement of computer technology has introduced various types of high-precision electronic devices. The improved functions and operation speed of these electronic devices has consequently produced great amount of heat. How to effectively dissipate the heat generated by the electronic devices, and how to maintain the operation temperature of the electronic devices has become an important topic in industry.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipating structure 1a. The heat dissipating structure 1a uses a heat pipe 10a serially connecting two heat sinks 11a and 12a. When the lower heat sink 12a is in contact with the heat generating electronic device, a part of the heat is conducted towards the upper heat sink 11a, such that the heat dissipating area is enlarged, and the heat dissipation efficiency is enhanced.
However, in the above heat dissipation structure 1a, the connection of heat sinks 11a and 12a are maintained by the heat pipe 10a only. No adhesive or joining structure is applied in such structure. As the strength of the heat pipe is generally weak, the heat dissipation structure 1a can hardly pass the falling test while an external force is applied thereto.